Ordinary girls, not so ordinary lives
by Tashas'tales
Summary: The story of 4 girls which seem perfectly ordinary yet lead no ordinary lives. Written through the eyes of Miss Spencer Hastings however the problems dont stop at just -A as alongside this there the normal struggles of being a teenager. - You do not have to watch PLL to read this, it is a story from the beginning to the end whilst each episode is a chapter!-


Chapter One

It was 4 in the Morning when Spencer Hastings had abruptly awoken from her sweet never ending nightmare- She would curl up in the ball and wipe her sweaty forehead but mostly her tears. When this started her parents would at first comfort her; given the harsh circumstances of last summer however as time grew by Spencer would be left with the memories and the excruciating pain on her own, she'd always pretend she had stopped thinking about her, that she no longer cried herself to sleep purely because her parents would think she was immature or her elder sister would name her a "small baby" which Spencer could not stand. Although Spencer Hastings put on a tough shield- she was not as strong as everyone thought, nobody knew this and that's how she wanted it to stay..

Spencer raised her head and walked up to her laptop turning it on swiftly, the macbook pro groaned and lit up- as if it were exhausted from the many hours Spencer would work on it. The homepage resembled nothing of a laptop of a 15 nearly 16 year old. No celebrity photos, photos of friends- just a blue background with the Latin saying in bold "Carpe Diem" meaning seize the day although for Spencer it translated as work to your hardest every single day, which could be clearly seen from her school reports. Spencer opened up her Physics notes she had written for this year and attempted to read it- no luck. She sighed resting her head on her chair. Spencer then stared down at her desk and thought of the memories which she treasured with Alison DiLaurentis, this was the first time in a few months she had imagined them, often she only imagined what she looked like, her physical features. The long curly golden hair, the marine blue eyes and the semi-tanned skin. Her wide smile which lit up your heart and the laugh which lit up your soul. She may have not been very tall- in fact 169cm however Ali always made up for her height with her personality: her jokes, games and especially the movie like quotes; she tried not to remember her because she would always end up in tears- Spencer had been fighting these emotions for a year now but now the memories were coming back- tomorrow would be the anniversary of her disappearance.

_God, I can still remember her, feel her.. as if she were right by my side. The way she would hug me from behind, take my glasses during class and put them on and act like a nerd which made me laugh each time. I remember every day we spent by the lake with the girls, the way she would wink at me at random. She was the one person that understood me, the one person I felt like a normal person around. If only she were here.. if only I could see her just one more time…. _

When Spencer then awoke from her sleep which felt like it lasted an eternity, it was 7:32am. She groaned and scratched her head which had been resting on a hole puncher, got up and dressed for her morning run around Rosewood.

Spencer walked down the stairs heading for the door putting her earphones in her ears when the clank of a tea cup caught her attention, she slowly turned around to find her older sister Melissa sitting at the kitchen table.

"What are you doing here Melissa?" Asked Spencer completely shocked and without a doubt a little irritated by the spontaneous visit her sister had made.

"Well hello to you too little sis, I thought I'd come to get some work done while Wren is out- sure is a little late don't you think? You're never going to beat me if you're this lazy..." she smirked as Spencer clenched her fist with anger seconds before she stormed out of the house.

At that point Spencer had had enough, from Alison to her family she just wanted to keep running and never look back- Spencer turned up her ipod as loud as it could play, she didn't care if people would be able to hear the music -she just wanted to run and so she did.

Spencer felt completely free, as if she was forgetting all her problems at home and in her life and escaping them- she could not feel her hair on her shoulders but behind her, everything around her was a blur, for once in her life she felt no pressure, no stress- she felt like a wild mustang running free in the open. As she ran faster and faster her memories started to flood in which soon started the tears, moments later she could hardly see where she was running- but Spencer didn't care- as she raced down the main street and round the corner recklessly not taking any notice of the red moving blob.

_I hate her! And them! Melissa, my parents, my so called friends and I can't stand being pushed around anymore I'm tired of it! I despise everything and everyone especially..._

**_WHAM_**

Spencer felt a harsh pain in her left leg and hip- almost as painful as the fowls the other girls would hit at her during field hockey. She couldn't bear to look, she didn't want to look, she wanted to lay here forever without any expectations and any worries. Spencer smiled but soon she started to hear a human's voice buffering in the background- she changed positions and lay on her back and opened her eyes to find a young man smiling at her.

"I HATE THEM" she screamed, causing the young man to leap up to his feet like a frightened cat.

"It was just an accident, I'm sorry for any inconvenience i have caused" he said seriously

"Inconvenience? From what I see you have run me over!" Said Spencer furiously as she sat up and began to pat her leg which felt like it was swelling up.

"Really? Cause from where I was driving you ran straight into my car..." He said chuckling

Spencer couldn't help but laugh- she looked up at the man-

_Wow.._

His brown sparkling eyes looked kind, he had a fair complexion which made his eyes stand out even more so and his dark brown hair gently swayed with the wind. He wasn't like most boys Spencer had met or even ever knew, he had a good-looking smile which resembled a grin and also because most people would panic or shout at her, he didn't, he didn't even seem like the kind of person to do something like that.

The couple spent a moment just looking at each other, Spencer could feel the attraction between them, and she could feel her stomach flutter and her face beginning to go red.

"My names Wren, by the way" Said he offering his hand to help Spencer up.

"Spencer" She said grabbing his hand and in just a few short seconds she was on her feet but they remained to hold hands, just standing.

"Are you okay?" Wren asked, looking a little bit worried as he stared at the leg she was previously patting

"Yes of course, there will be a few bruises here and there but nothing too inconvenient" to which they both laughed.

"Well Miss Spencer you are different to most girls I know, they would be panicking at how they won't be able to be wearing shorts or at the cost of concealer to hide the purple"

"You're right, i am" She said, with a faint smile

"And you're lovely as well..." he said looking at her with full attention. Spencer blushed badly which was extremely obvious and Wren laughed stepping closer smiling. Spencer did the same. They stared into each other's chestnut brown eyes as he slowly placed his hands round her hips pulling the starstruck Spencer closer to him.

It felt like every part of her body had goose bumps, she wasn't thinking that she had only just met this man a few short minutes ago- at last she wasn't worried about the consequences or of anything else but her feelings.

Wren then took his other hand and touched her cheeks. Spencer shivered.

"Spencer….May I kiss you?" He asked, looking both desperate and loving.

Spencer nodded slowly, closed her eyes and bent towards him where their lips touched. His lips felt like heaven, sent her to an unreal world she never knew existed. She could feel his cheeks where cold but she was by no means discouraged.

"OI YOU" Screamed someone from behind them.

The couple turned their heads to find Mrs. DiLaurentis standing outside her car; bright red from anger.

"Oh I'm so sorry Spencer- if I had known it were you I wouldn't have screamed.. I'm just having a rough day and you see- your friends car is parked right in the middle of the road."

"I'm extremely sorry Miss, I will move it right away" Said Wren as he got into his red ford focus and slowly drove his car away. Spencer stood not knowing what to think.

_I can't believe he just left… I thought he felt it too.. _

Spencer looked down the road, she could see Miss DiLaurentis's car driving in the distance. She sighed, was this the last time she was going to see him? Possibly so. She was about to run back home when a car stopped by the side of her and the passenger window scrolled down. Spencer looked over and there was Wren.

"You didn't think I would just leave you now did you?" He said jokily. Spencer laughed. "How about we meet here tomorrow- same time, same place; we could get to know each other better"

"Sounds perfect" Spencer said blushing. Immediately afterwards Wrens' car drove off and Spencer stood there- her feet unable to move, smiling like an idiot.

Spencer ran home much faster than usual, she was so excited till tomorrow-not only because it marked the start of her junior year. She entered the house loudly with her eyes glued to the ground and a silly grin on her face.

"What are you smiling for Spence?" Asked Melissa curiously

"No reason" Said Spencer, evidently lying.

Melissa watched her sister walk up the stairs, she looked almost drunk although she wasn't. She knew Spencer was clearly hiding a secret but she continued reading her Wedding Magazine because what could be so interesting about Spencer's life?

An hour later Spencer had washed, dressed and was at the Rosewood mall looking for clothes for school and a top for when she meets Melissa's fiancée.

_God it's going to be a nightmare- sitting in the house with two smart arses, I would much rather have a chat with Noel Kahn….._

Spencer laughed, Noel? No, never, life will never come to that, no matter how irritating tonight will be.

"Hey Spencer" Said a familiar, girly voice.

Spencer turned around to find the Hanna Marin standing about 3 metres away smiling with the same friendly smile she always had.

"Hey Han, nice glasses" replied Spencer trying to not act too excited, which could come across as desperate meaning she's lonely which Spencer did not want.

_God they're not just nice, they're gorgeous…..!_

"You have no idea how surprised I am to see you shopping. Who knew Spencer Hastings had the time to shop. From an internship, summer courses at Hollis and decorating the loft- you are the last person I would expect to see here!" She said still smiling.

Spencer could not help but remember Hannah last summer, she was the overweight awkward girl, now she is the "It" girl of Rosewood High. She was dressed in a light pink silk top which flattered her new, model like figure, tight Levi jeans and Jimmy Choo high heels. Her hair was golden blonde and wavy and her eyes a greyish-blue colour; Spencer could not really make out if they were blue or grey.

"You know I like to stay busy" Spencer replied with a cheeky grin which made Hanna giggle.

"Well go for that top- I heard Melissa is bringing home Mr Perfect and you got to be one hot mama!" She said in a funny accent while managing to wink at the same time.

Both girls laughed, almost as loud as they did last summer.

"See you tomorrow then!" Hanna Marin said as she turned and headed towards the exit of the mall.

_Shame we are friendly and not friends….. Well at least I can settle one point- this top will make me look hot!_


End file.
